tvent08fandomcom-20200214-history
Tantrum Timmy
Tantrum Timmy is another iconic character followed by Dave and Jeffrey, He has the same actor as Dave. His appearance is usually a regular uniform with a TVent08 Merchandise shirt like Dave's pre-tantrum. but he goes half-naked with his boxers on during the tantrum. He has a series with 16 videos {including the introduction} with 6K views since 1/12/18. and his debut video is called "KID THROWS THE CRAZIEST TANTRUM! COPS GET CALLED!" Personality Due to his anger and irresponsibility during tantrums. all that I can say is that he is or acts like a spoiled kid. This is passed on with The following makes him angry: * Anyone on sight. * A.O.S taking Timmy's tree. * Asked to do something when forced to, See the article Trasco * Woken by Jeffrey. * Treated badly. * Bad haircuts/Bald Baby. * Gets duct-taped. * Becoming the Creature of the Night * His babysitter + Tony&Vinny * Getting prank called. * Told to get out the crawling section of the house. Characters related to him Dave angered. Jeffrey. Other likes/dislikes Likes * Jeffrey {formerly. but shows no respect on the outside.] * His babysitter no respect on the outside. * Driving. with Dave. unconfirmed with the rest. * Destroying property. etc. * Insulting. * Disrespecting anyone.] * Being Demon Timmy Dislikes * His Babysitter * Jeffrey formerly * Stunt IPad/IPhone * Other tantrum kids info. all but Jeffrey. * Bad haircuts. * Being called a b&$^# * Getting duct taped. * All that makes him angry * Getting deleted Trivia * He is one of the only characters that's as destructive as an spoiled brat. with Jeffrey being one of them. * Timmy and Dave have similarities. like destroying property but Dave is better at being calm. * Jeffrey shares the same traits as Timmy. but his debut was "KID RAGES ON TOILET!" which was released AFTER the Timmy debut. and he mocked Timmy calling him stupid and telling him to shut up in a very sarcastic manner. ** For an humor spoof, Timmy said that Jeffrey shuts up after Jeffrey said the same thing. * In the Jeffrey debut. he actually took his boxers off. and he smacked it. But{t} it didn't get took down by YouTube somehow. ** The time where Timmy's butt was shown again in the tree video, YouTube took the tree video down. and Tony censors the butt with the YT logo and says "YouTube...is an @&%." for a humor spoof relating to the image used to censor the butt. * In the Part 1 of the Shnacksh smoothie video. Tony was on Timmy's tree at the intro and Timmy spotted him, and he got really p1$$3D. So p1$$3D. he /\/\1DDL3 pH1|\|93r3D Tony from the window, When told to put an item in a container, he snatched the bag and spat in it for fan-mail later to be the bag labeled "Timmy Juice" just because of a tree. * Unlike Dave. he never went to Walmart. and destroyed said ingredients for the Vomit Shake. bought at Walmart from the Dave video. * He was also seen as Demon Timmy/Creature of the Night. * This was the 2nd article in this wiki. with Dave being first. * This is one of the Tantrum Kids, and the first Timmy Variant that was confirmed to drive a car. * The possible reason why Timmy acts the way he does is that his dad has abused him because he was spoiled. This possibly only made him worse. * He has been prank called by his viewers by Tony/Vinny giving their phone number to the viewers to call them. * In "Timmy's a Bad Boy on Vacation" he is somehow calmer. * In "Timmy's a Bad Boy on Vacation" he is shown to be possibly perverted, as he made breasts out of the sand and squeezed them. Category:Characters Category:Series Category:Pages Category:Tantrum Kids Category:Timmy Variants